Eu não tinha esse direito
by Anderlc
Summary: Quando você ama alguém, você faria de tudo por essa pessoa. Tudo para fazê-la sorrir. Mesmo que seja só por um tênue instante. Flanevans/Sory. One-shot.


A chuva fina chicoteava as paredes com uma dureza exemplar. O concreto estralava, gemia, chorava como uma criança que acaba de ter seus sonhos esmagados por um homem muito, muito mau. O chão desalmado da McKinley sentia a dor da chuva que brincava por suas fendas, dedilhando suas memórias. Sam Evans estava deitado no concreto, a alma saindo pela boca, os olhos fechados com a dor, o pulmão queimando pelo arrependimento. A chuva atingia-o como flechas pontiagudas que lhe furavam cada centímetro de pele. _Eu mereço. _A dor era forte demais para suportar. _Não sinto meus braços_. Arfava enquanto tentava respirar, enquanto tentava lutar pela vida que não podia perder. _Eu preciso de ajuda_. Queria gritar, queria urrar, suplicar, implorar por ajuda. _Deus, o que eu fiz? Por que estás me castigando dessa forma? _Ele queria que Deus pudesse ouvir através da cortina de nuvens espessas. _Deus não irá ouvir as minhas preces. Ninguém irá. Eu vou morrer e não haverá ninguém para segurar a minha mão. _

Um relâmpago. O céu se iluminou por alguns tênues instantes. _Como foi que tudo foi sair tão errado? Como foi que eu pude me permitir cometer tantos erros? _Sam Evans sentia-se como um réu culpado esperando a sentença divina. _Eu vou morrer_. Sentia a chuva fria percorrer seu corpo com uma travessura devassa, como se quisesse atiçar seu instinto de sobrevivência antes de roubá-lo de vez daquele mundo. Seu estômago doía conforme ele lutava para respirar. Tentou levar uma de suas mãos à barriga para sentir o abismo que se abrira por lá. Não conseguia. A dor era mais forte do que tudo. A dor estava com ele naquele momento, a dor _era_ ele naquele momento. Ninguém mais estava com ele. _Mentira_. Rory estava ali. Em sua mente. Em seu coração. Em cada dolorido e amaldiçoado pedaço ínfimo do seu ser imperfeito, ele estava ali. E por mais piegas que pudesse parecer, Sam sabia que a única razão pela qual vivera aqueles dezoito anos era para chegar àquele momento. _Eu fiz o que eu devia ter feito, mas Deus não fez a parte dele. _

Outro relâmpago. Lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Não que fizesse diferença, uma vez que estas dançavam e piedosamente se juntavam ás gotas de chuva. Sentia a dor pulsante rasgar a sua barriga como uma faca longa e agoniante. Com um esforço sobre-humano, Sam Evans pôde ver seu sangue tingir as poças da água e escorrer pelas escadarias longas por onde já andara tantas e tantas vezes antes. _Eu estou indo embora_. Em amplos aspectos, ele sabia. Sentia o gosto da dor na sua boca. Queria vomitá-lo. _Eu só queria poder morrer mais rápido. _Dói quando você sabe que vai morrer e simplesmente não consegue. Pensou nas imagens que insistiam em assombrar suas memórias mais recentes. _Valeu a pena_. E valeria por toda a eternidade. Porque assim seria. Sentia o ar queimar os seus pulmões mais algumas vezes.

- Sam! – Uma voz chamou. Estrondosa, retumbante. Como um relâmpago. _Não_. Sam não queria isso, não pretendia isso. Não devia ser assim. _Não, Deus, por favor, isso não_. – Sam! – A voz chamava. Podia ouvi-la repetidas vezes ritmada com o barulho das poças d'água sendo estouradas por passos abafados. _Não, por favor. _Mas ele sabia que era verdade, estava acontecendo. _Não_. – Sam... Ah não, Deus, Sam!

Rory Flanagan caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, os jeans pretos sujos de terra. Sam fechou os olhos por alguns segundos fatais. _Não posso fazer isso. Não posso. _Sentiu que duas mãos tépidas tateavam pelo seu peito, seus braços, sua barriga...

- Oh não, oh não... Deus não, não! Sam...! – Frases rápidas, bêbadas, perdidas, num inglês que, se não fossem as circunstâncias, seria quase cômico. Sam sentia que duas mãos agora se embebiam do seu sangue encarnado e quente, servindo-se dele como cuidadosos anjos caídos. _Não era pra ser assim_. Havia dor naquela voz forte, havia sofrimento, angústia. Sam sentia que ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar. _Eu não tinha esse direito, eu não podia... Fazê-lo sofrer assim_. Mãos tépidas subindo seu corpo. Seu rosto.

- Sam... Sam! Fale comigo, pelo amor de Deus, Sam... _Sam! – _Desespero uivava pelo som da chuva. _Eu não posso fazer isso_. Sam Evans abriu os olhos e sentiu como se seu peito congelasse. Azul. Azul gelado, temeroso, profundo, oceânico. _Azul_. Sentiu-se afogar naqueles olhos doloridos, nos olhos de quem já chorou demais e cansou de deixar rolarem as lágrimas. _Eu não tinha esse direito_. Rory estava chorando. _Oh não, eu não queria... Eu não podia... Eu não tinha esse direito_. – Ah não... Sam... – A voz do outro estava chorosa, dolorida, suplicante. – O que eles fizeram com você... Não, você não...

Sam queria falar. Queria sussurrar no ouvido do outro que tudo ficaria bem. Que as coisas iam se resolver. _Calma, Rors. Tudo vai dar certo. Você vai ver. _Mas ele sabia que não. Sabia que era impossível. Mas, de alguma forma, a mera presença do irlandês ali com ele fazia-o sentir-se vivo, esperançoso, vivo. _Eu não tenho o direito de fazer ele sofrer. Eu preciso fazê-lo sorrir. _Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, pesarosamente, dolorosamente. Sentiu um reboliço sobre o seu peito.

- Por favor... Eu... E-eu... – A voz do Rory atropelada as palavras brutalmente, afobadamente. _Se acalme, por favor, por favor... _– E-eu... P-pre-preciso... Ah meu Deus, Sam, _Sam! _Eu preciso de uma ambulância, pelo amor de Deus! Para a William Mc-McKinley! _Rápido, pelo amor de Deus_. – Sam ouvia que alguém falava algo para Rory pelo telefone, alguma coisa que ele não podia entender. _Rory, se acalma, por favor_. – Agora, por favor_, por favor_. Eu pre-pre-preciso. _Ah não Sam!_. É o meu... O meu... – Hesitação. Dor. – O meu namorado. Ele... _SAM!_

Não ouviu mais nada. Desligou-se parcialmente daquele mundo insano. Ainda podia sentir as mãos trêmulas de Rory sacudindo-o, agitando-o, agarrando, implorando que ele voltasse. _Não, Rors, não dessa vez. Eu não posso suportar te ver chorar_. A dor no seu estômago era brutal, chamava-o para a realidade, mas ele não queria ir. _Eu não posso. Não tenho esse direito_. Não sabia dizer se Rory fora capaz de terminar a ligação, de chamar uma ambulância. _Como se fosse fazer alguma diferença_. Ele não queria que as coisas tivessem assumido aquela forma. Rory não devia estar ali, não devia estar sofrendo tanto, não devia ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e esperar que ele morresse. _Eu não posso suportar isso_. Por alguns breves e áureos momentos, Sam voltou há alguns dias antes, quando os dias ainda eram ensolarados e ainda havia esperanças no mundo. Suas memórias chegavam a um dia específico, um momento específico. Em sua mente, sorriu. Rory estava tão bonito naquele dia. Usava uma camisa verde – verde, é claro, sempre! A cor da esperança, da primavera, da Irlanda, do Rory, _deles_ – de manga longa, mas que, naquele momento, estavam recolhidas, deixando os antebraços do garoto à mostra. _Ah essas mangas_... Sam não gostava de admitir, mas adorava a forma como Rory dobrava as mangas até os cotovelos. Deixou que sua mente voltasse a pintar o momento. Ele usava ainda seu fiel jeans preto – por um momento Sam lembrou-se que era esse mesmo o que Rory estava usando naquele momento, em algum lugar lá no mundo real. O cabelo estava rebelde, como sempre, empinado, dando-lhe um ar engraçado. Sam adorava passar os dedos por aquele cabelo. Era engraçado. Rory sempre detestara, é claro, uma vez que, segundo ele, _levam horas para deixar ele assim_. Divertia-se com a forma como o irlandês o repreendia toda vez que ele passava a mão pelos seus cabelos. Depois os dois riam. _Eu não tinha o direito de fazê-lo chorar_.

Estavam andando despreocupadamente por um pequeno parque que ficava ali mesmo, em Lima. O sol punha-se dourado no horizonte, projetando sombras assombrosamente apropriadas sobre as coisas. Fazia uma semana. Tudo ia bem, tudo estava perfeito, tudo ia dar certo. Os dois conversavam, falavam sobre qualquer coisa, sobre Mercedes, Sugar... Sobre coisas que não significavam mais absolutamente nada. Estavam tão felizes – especialmente Rory – naquele dia. O sorriso que iluminava a face do irlandês era tentador demais, era sedutor demais, era... Era a cura para todos os problemas que Sam Evans já tivera na vida. Aconteceu. Ninguém planejou. Um beijo. Um só. Mas que mudou tudo. O toque dos lábios, a troca de carinho, aquilo... Aquilo foi tudo, foi o significado de uma longa vida de espera. E não foi estranho. Foi natural. _Rors é o certo, sempre foi. Não sei como não vi isso antes..._ Passaram o fim daquela tarde e o resto da noite deleitando-se um nos braços do outro, aproveitando o tempo perdido, o tempo que ainda iam perder... _Eu só queria ter podido viver isso na frente de todos._ Não podiam. Quantos iam se ferir se aquilo viesse à tona? E quanto iriam sofrer se alguém resolvesse ir contra o que sentiam um pelo outro? A dor na barriga de Sam chamou-o, clamou por ele, suplicou que voltasse. _É isso que acontece quando você se deixa guiar pelo coração. Não me arrependo_.

Sam abriu os olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada demais para compreender qualquer coisa, qualquer movimento. Só tinha ciência de que Rory estava deitado sobre o seu peito, cobrindo-o com o próprio corpo da gélida e fina chuva que insistia em massacrar aquele pobre ferido.

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui Sam... Sam, por favor... Eles vão chegar, tudo vai dar certo, tá bom? Só agüenta mais um pouco, por favor... Sam... _Por nós. _– Cada palavra do irlandês era como um novo tiro disparado contra seu abdome. _Rors, cale a boca, por favor, cale a boca! _Sam Evans não tinha o direito de fazê-lo chorar. Nunca tivera. _Ah por que as coisas tiveram que sair tão erradas?_ Sentiu que as mãos de Rory agarram desesperadamente os seus ombros, como se quisessem impedir que ele fosse embora. _Rory, não... Não fica assim... _Ele queria dizer pra ele que tudo ia dar certo. _Mas não vai_.

- Sam, seja forte, por favor... Ah Sam por que você tinha de fazer isso? Ah não... Sam... _Sammy, por quê? _

_Por você_. Sam queria poder dizer, queria poder sussurrar isso ao pé do ouvido do outro. _Tudo que eu faço eu faço por você, Rors. _Sam sempre soube que acabaria assim. Do momento em que encontrou Rick "The Stick" Nelson em diante ele sabia que era assim que ia terminar. Seria ele ou Rory. _Não, não posso permitir que ele faça algo com o Rors. Não com o meu Rors. _E ele fizera sua escolha. _Era a única forma de rearranjar tudo, Rors. Eu queria que você entendesse... _O tempo corria pesarosamente. _A ambulância não vai chegar. _Ele sentiu as lágrimas do amado – e sabia que eram lágrimas, e não a chuva – escorrerem pelo seu peito. Ardiam como brasa. _Eu não tinha esse direito. Eu não tinha o direito de te fazer chorar. _A mente de Sam girou e explodiu em dor conforme ele lembrava de cada momento, cada ínfimo segundo que passara ao lado de Rory na última semana. _A única, em toda a minha vida, que valeu a pena_. Ele sentiu seu peito arder. _Não posso ir embora e deixar ele sofrendo assim. _Por que, afinal, Sam Evans não tinha esse direito.

Antes que se desse conta, sua mão estava sobre a cabeça do irlandês, afagando seus cabelos rebeldes como ele tanto detestava. Rory parou de chorar e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Sam. Faíscas. Sam sorri. Agora ele tinha forças, ele tinha esperanças. _Não posso partir. _

- Sammy... Ah Sam... – Rory resmunga, chorando de novo, fungando, desabando sobre o outro, deixando que este brinque com o seu cabelo. – Eu te amo Sam, pra sempre... Ah não...

_You left me hanging from a thread__  
><em>_We once swung from together_

Sam não tinha forças pra cantar, mas, se tivesse, sabia que essa era a canção que devia entoar. Deixou sua mão deslizar pela nuca do outro, se deleitar com cada centímetro de pele nua que ali havia. Em seu rosto, um sorriso, um sorriso genuíno, verdadeiro. _Rory está aqui. Comigo. Estamos juntos. _Ignorou a chuva ardente, o sangue que escorregava pelas suas vísceras, a dor que pulverizava os seus ossos. Ele movia ingenuamente os lábios conforme a canção – ou melhor, uma lufada de ar sem sentido algum – saía do seu peito. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos com um súbito, inexplicável medo de encontrar os olhos elétricos de Rory Flanagan.

_I lick my wounds but I can't  
>Never see them getting better<em>

O frio injetava um pavor fantasmagórico pelas veias de Sam. _Por que isso, Deus? Por que fazê-lo chorar? Por que fazê-lo sofrer? Ele não merece isso, ele nunca mereceu isso... Ele devia estar sorrindo, Deus, rindo. Eu não tinha o direito de fazê-lo sofrer. Eu entendo por que o Senhor está me castigando assim. _

_Something's gotta change  
>Things cannot stay the same<em>

Deixou que sua mão caísse de lado, tombando em uma generosa poça d'água. Suspirou pesarosamente, sentindo Rory erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo melhor. Num último impulso, num último resquício de força, Sam, com a outra mão, buscou uma das de Rory. Enlaçou-a carinhosamente, sentindo o calor do corpo do outro – que insistia em desafiar a chuva – inundar cada célula do seu ser. Sorriu mais. Abriu os olhos para se deixar fitar Rory Flanagan. _É uma pena que esteja chorando, querido. Eu queria tanto te ver sorrir... _Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Opacos, doloridos. Seu olhar era o mais doloroso possível de se imaginar. _Ah Rory, eu não tinha esse direito. _

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou com o máximo de força que pôde. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que as palavras saíram normais, fortes, intensas. Ninguém poderia abafá-las. O outro sorriu, brevemente, só com o canto da boca, por um mísero segundo. Mas foi um sorriso. Estava lá. Ele viu. Sam sentiu-se queimar. _Ele sorriu pra mim. _

_I'm sorry, I did not mean  
>To hurt my little boy<br>_

_Você me trouxe tantas memórias boas, e a única coisa que eu fui capaz de te dar em retribuição foi todo esse sofrimento. Me perdoa, Rors. Por favor. Me perdoa. _A chuva foi ficando mais branda. A dor foi sumindo. Rory passava as mãos pelo cabelo louro do outro, distraidamente. Não chorava mais. Não sorria mais. Só... Esperava.

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry  
>The weight of a heavy world<em>

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<br>Goodnight, hope that things work out all right,_

Sam sentiu cada músculo do seu braço explodir enquanto ele erguia-o para tocar o rosto cálido do irlandês. Ele precisava fazê-lo, precisava tocá-lo uma última vez. _A ambulância não vai chegar. _Rory fechou os olhos, deixou-se levar pelo toque, deixou-se viajar, flutuar... _Ah Rors, droga, como que as coisas vão ser depois? Como eu vou ficar sem você? _Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem com mais força do que nunca, com mais intensidade do que nunca. O sangue banhava sua camisa como nunca. Sua vida escapava por seus dedos como um carretel de linha. _Ah Rory._

_So much to love  
>So much to learn<br>But I won't be there to teach you, oh  
>I know I can be closed<br>But I try my best to reach you_

Rory deixou-se deitar mais uma vez sobre o corpo de Sam, entregando-se àquele último momento. Sam enlaçou seus braços com dificuldade em torno do outro enquanto sentia seu corpo gelar cada vez mais. A eternidade chegou e passou enquanto os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, sob os últimos resquícios de chuva. _Eu vou embora. _Era inevitável. Era o grande plano de Deus. _Eu queria que você entendesse Rory... Quem está sendo punido sou eu. Por você. Você está salvo. Você vai conseguir. _Havia tanto para se dizer, tanto para se fazer, tanto para se consertar. E num último impulso, numa última súmula de força, Sam Evans permitiu que suas cordas vocais cansadas cantassem uma última melodia:

_I'm so sorry, I did not mean  
>To hurt my little boy<br>It's beyond me, I cannot carry  
>The weight of a heavy world<em>

Rory abriu os olhos.

- Sam… Sam, não. Sam. _Sammy, o que você está dizendo? _ - Desespero. Mãos tépidas a sacudi-lo. Os olhos de Sam se fecham uma última vez, e a última imagem que captam é o olhar desesperado de Rory Flanagan. _Eu não tinha esse direito. _

- _So goodnight, goodnight…_

- Sam, não… Deus isso não! SAM! - Engasgo. Dor.

- ..._Goodnight, goodnight…_

- Sam Evans chega, pare com isso, não, não, não, NÃO! CALE ESSA BOCA! – Rory agarrou-o com mais força, com mais vigor, com mais _desespero_.

- ..._Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight…_

- Eu estou aqui Sam, eu não vou embora daqui, eu não vou te deixar... Não me deixa, não Sam, não isso, NÃO!

- ..._Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight… - _Havia tanto a ser dito. Tanto a ser feito. _Quisera ter a força que você tem Rors. Quisera ser tão valente quanto você é. _Sam pousou gentilmente sua mão no ombro do único ser que ele amou na vida.

- …_Hope… That things …W-work out all… __Right…_

- Sam… Sammy… - Rory Flanagan abriu os olhos. Sam Evans não estava mais cantando. Não estava mais sangrando. Não estava mais sofrendo. Não estava mais ali. Nunca mais. _Sam não está mais aqui._

Relâmpago. A chuva volta a cair.


End file.
